


perfect places

by clemsteroonie



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemsteroonie/pseuds/clemsteroonie
Summary: Violet and Clem being silly and gay together, cuddling in Clem’s bed. (Written around ep 2 but you can imagine it post ep 4 too if you wanted.)





	perfect places

Violet sighed happily, nuzzling her face into the fabric of Clementine’s creme henley. The warmth radiating off Clem’s body embraced her as they cuddled quietly in Clem’s bed.

The brunette snorted, smirking, “You’re so cute and snuggly. You’re like a little bunny.” Ruffling the blonde nest of hair resting atop her chest.

Vi smirked, looking up at the other girl, “I know.” receiving an eyeroll and smile as she leant on her elbows on the bed either side of Clem, resting her palms on her cheeks as she looked down at her.

“Hmm?” Clem hummed inquisitively, smiling as the blonde watched her. The brunette reached up and tucked stray blonde locks behind the pale girl’s ear.

“You know what you are?” 

“What?” She blinked.

“Ticklish” The blonde pinned down the girl, straddling her as she tickled her. Clementine yelped and giggled, struggling underneath Violet. 

“ _St-sto-op!_ ” Clem wheezed, her eyes watering and sides aching from laughing so hard.

“You love it. Don’t deny it.” Vi teased, refusing to cease her tickle attack.

“You’re truly evil, Violet” Clem managed in between laughs, before finally accepting her fate. 

“I know.” She winked, finally giving Clem a rest as she stopped tickling her. 

Violet was on top of the girl, whose hair was messed up from them fooling around. Vi’s hands were either sides of her head on the pillow. Clem had a wide grin plastered on her face as she beamed up at the blonde. Her amber eyes twinkled as she was greeted with mint ones.  
“You’re so gorgeous.” She hummed as she took one of Violet’s hands and kissed the back of it, then intertwining her own with it.

“That’s a bit gay.” Violet hummed, with a shit-eating grin on her face as she peered down at Clem. Receiving a snort and a push from the other girl, so that the roles were reversed and Clem was straddling her now.

“ _Fuck_ -dude you’re heavy! What the fuck you been eating? Whole bricks?” Violet wheezed, snorting as she received a punch from the other girl.

“It’s these _guns_ baby.” The brunette winked, rolling up her sleeves and flexing her arms.

Vi felt her face get hot seeing Clem’s bare arms flexed and seeing how toned she actually was up close. She reached her hand up and squeezed the girl’s tensed bicep, which was practically rock solid. 

“Fucking _hell._ ” Violet murmured, feeling her pale cheeks burn. “Remind me to never get on your bad side...”

“Anyways...” the girl hummed thoughtfully, “revenge!” Clem growled into the blonde’s ear as she began to tickle her, the pale girl wriggling and screeching underneath her. 

“I give in!! _Truce!!_ ” She panted between squirms and giggles. Clem was definitely the tickle monster. 

“Good, that’s what you get for taking on Clementine The Great.” The girl chortled, waggling her eyebrows and mock-flexing her arms. Twirling a blonde strand of hair around her index finger as she ceased the tickle war. 

“No one calls you that.” Violet laughed, poking the brunette in the stomach, receiving a giggle, “This isn’t over, shithead.” Vi chuckled, watching Clem’s mischievous golden orbs glance over her face. 

“Hmm. Maybe we’ll have to resume this battle another time.” Clementine cooed, with a raised eyebrow and sly smirk as her ,surprisingly soft, fingers caressed the girl’s pale, somewhat flushed face. 

“I’m fine with that.” The blonde replied in a low voice. Violet’s lips tugged upwards into a sly grin, wrapping her arms around Clem’s neck as she leant down and kissed her, slowly and sweetly. 

Clem could feel Violet smile against her lips. She broke away, smirking, “What?” 

“You’re pretty.” Vi murmured shyly, looking away and avoiding eye contact. 

“Hmm? I didn’t quite catch that.” Clem teased, pouncing once again and attacking the girl with tickles.

Violet squirmed and yelped, laughing uncontrollably as the other girl’s hands danced over her stomach. 

“I said you’re shitty.” She managed, grabbing her wrists and stopping her hands from tickling her. 

“Ahh. _Of course,_ I misheard you.” Clem joked, receiving an eye roll and scoff from the blonde. 

Violet was about to jokingly tell her to fuck off, but Clem leaned down and kissed her again, deeper than before. Violet kindly released captivity of the brunette’s wrists, moving her hand to caress her cheek and the other to rest on her waist, holding her close. 

Both girls jumped and broke away at someone abruptly knocking the door. 

“Clementine! Anybody hoome?” Louis said with a sing-song rhythm to his voice, which was slightly muffled behind the door.

“Fuckin’ Louis.” Violet grumbled, rolling her eyes and face-palming, Clem chuckled.

Clem gave Vi a quick peck on the forehead before getting off from on top of her and sitting on the edge of the bed, grabbing her hat from on top of the drawer next to it. Violet frowned at the sudden lack of warmth.

Louis opened the door, leaning against the door post.  
“Sup Clem-“ 

“What do you want, Louis?” Violet groaned, sitting up from the bed and sitting on the edge next to Clementine. Her hair noticeably disheveled. 

“Oh wow, didn’t even notice you there Vi! C’mon, time for dinner ladies! I hear tonight we’re having possum again.” He waggled his eyebrows and gave the girls a wink, before he spun on his heel and walked away with a prep in his step.

Clementine rolled her eyes at Louis, chuckling as she watched Violet.

“What a shithead.” Violet snarled, but had a very slight smirk to her lips.

“ _Awhhe._ ” Clementine cooed, “Vi’s _jealous_.. Don’t worry, you’re the only one for me.” she teased, pecking the blonde’s cheek, the melodrama and cheesiness making Violet cringe and furrow her eyebrows in a scowl, much to the other girl’s delight and satisfaction. 

“Shut the fuck up, asshat.” Violet growled, smirking slightly as an embarrassed rose flushed her fair cheeks. Grabbing the other girl’s hand, the two stood up as Violet lead the way outside to the picnic benches to eat with the others.


End file.
